Animal, historia de sexo sin emociones
by appo nine sabot
Summary: que pasa cuando Fracis va de vacaciones a Nueva York  si ya leyeron y le gusta alguna de mis historias, NO lean esta


Hora pico en ciudad de Nueva York, tugurio de gente, embotellamientos de diez manzanas y el calor.

Hay tres clases de animales domésticos, los domesticados, los domesticados esterilizados y los callejeros, lo que tienen en común en los días de calor es una intensa necesidad de reproducirse, y de este grupo solo una parte la pasa bien. Mientras unos se desesperan mientras gotean sangre en el parqué de sus amos y otros se lamentan ya no tener las pelotas u ovarios para salir y jugar el grupo más salvaje y por ende mas natural gana todas las fichas del juego.

El caso mas anormal de esta situación, el "eslabón x" de este grupo es cuando un domestico no esterilizado logra salir a la calle en los días de calor, por esto y dado que hay muy pocos domésticos que salen a la calle a la calle sin amos y que conocemos su máximo exponente, sabemos que se trata de un gato.

Desde los tiempos desde que la zoología se volvió una ciencia que estudia la conducta animal, se sabe que la gran diferencia entre gato y perro mas alla de sus características físicas y genéticas es que el gato eligió vivir con el hombre, al revés que el perro, esto lo define como un animal mas libre e independiente con mayores libertades, pero estas cualidades siempre pueden voltearse por el instinto mas arcaico, primitivo y vital existente.

La reproducción.

Uno de estos "x" logro aventurarse por callejones sucios y viejos pero en uno de estos sintió un sonido muy peculiar junto con un aroma muy fuerte. La parte del cerebro mas antigua le instigaba a seguir esas anomalías cuando finalmente todo se volvió (mas alla de obvio) mas claro.

Una gata negra con pecho blanco, ojos verdes y una cicatriz en la oreja izquierda que se revolcaba en el piso de espaldas. Por momentos en posiciones "tentadoras" (entre comillas porque a menos que uno sea zoofílico comprenderá a que me refiero) incitaba al animal a revolcarse con este ser pero había una cuestión.

Cuando una hembra esta en celo son altamente agresivas y el contacto directo es una mala idea, este carácter hace que una situación en términos humanos "romántica" se vuelva mas complicada, así que nuestro pequeño amigo recurrió a una vieja técnica. Cada vez que la amante no viera este se acercaría y cuando viera se detendría actuando como si nada.

Aplicando este truco llego finalmente hasta ella, ambos flemaron (flemar es cuando los gatos exponen las encías, al ser terminales nerviosas las utilizan para captar mejor los aromas) uno a la cara del otro, fue ahí cuando el joven se posiciono rápidamente sobre ella y apretó su cuerpo con el suyo, con su boca tomo la piel de su cuello y comenzó a embestirla, la hembra maullaba-jadeaba con el placer, la penetración era profunda y dolorosa, por momentos trato de pararse pero el macho hizo fuerza y la posiciono sobre el suelo y siguió penetrándola enérgicamente.

En el momento en el que la eyaculación se hacia presente la hembra salio de ese trance sexual que la distraía, sus ojos se tornaron agresivos y girando sobre si misma lanzo un zarpaso al gato el cual inmediatamente se separo sin sufrir daños.

"no lo haces nada mal amigo"- dijo la gata mientras se limpiaba el cuerpo con su lengua

"todas las americanas son tan dominables?, o simplemente aquí los humanos se clavaron en nuestra cultura?"- le dijo el gato con un acento extraño mientras se aseaba

"lo siento "Hans" pero los humanos al menos a mi no me mandan"- le dijo al reconocer un cierto acento alemán- "aunque debo admitir que a muchas nos gustan las penetraciones profundas"

"me llamo Francis "Johnny" y tú?"

"Mittens, pero olvidemos la formalidad y veamos si los "adolfos" como ustedes tienen pelotas"

Y así continuaron por un tiempo. Luego de acabar la gata simplemente se marcho y el gato cansado, feliz y excitado se quedo acostado en el suelo pensando un poco, hasta que un amigo lo interrumpe con su clásica cara seria y su único ojo bueno

"te divertiste sabiondo?"- Francis se levanto y se sentó a su lado

"sabes Barba Azul?"- miro en la dirección en que Mittens se fue- "creo que amo América"

FIN


End file.
